Complicated
by Kaneii Aki
Summary: ITASAKU . AU, OOC . When Sasuke gets sick, Sakura has to take over his job at the Uchiha company and works with his older brother whose only objective seems to be to get her in his pants.


Disclaimer: I never own anything.

TITLE: Complicated  
ITASAKU  
AU, OOC  
When Sasuke is sick, Sakura has to take over his job at the company with the older Uchiha who seems to want her in his pants.

WARNING: Sexual Implications, Cursing.

**((PROLOGUE))**

A small jump here and there. That's how life went by for Haruno Sakura.

**Small glimpses. **

_Tiny footsteps._

No matter how small, they lead to something far greater in life. Sakura realized this when she was in Highschool. When life seemed to drag her down, it lifted her right back up.

She was waiting for the right one to come her direction.

He would laugh every time she tripped. Then help her up.

He would smile every time she laughed. Then pat the top of her head.

He would cry every time she disappeared. Then hold her tight and never let her go when she comes back.

This was the kind of love Haruno Sakura had wanted her entire life.

But she's getting an **entirely **different kind of love from a person she'd never expect to find love from: Uchiha Itachi.

**((COMPLICATED))**

"Haruno Sakura, are you paying attention?" Her blonde friend huffed, her hands on her hips as she watched the said girl.

"Yes I am Ino." She sighed, the palm of her hand supporting her chin as her elbow rested on the table, "But it's tiring listening to Shikamaru and your escapades." She said jokingly.

"See? That's the problem!"

"?"

"You need a man in your life. Now." Ino demanded out of her poor friend, "You're loveless! Totally clueless that you're probably missing out on the best part of your life! This is the part of life where you're supposed to enjoy going on dates with a boyfriend! This is the time of life when you need to find a soul mate, someone that'll always be there for you!"

"I got that speech a long time ago Ino." Sakura gave her a weird look, "But it doesn't make a difference. If you just hook me up with some random guy, it's not really going to help my love life."

"Sakura, you're twenty years old for God's sake!" Ino crossed her arms, "It's about time you find a man that'll last forever. A hot one, might I say." She added.

"Look, I'd be happy just to catch someone looking at me as long as they're not some pedophile." The pink-haired girl retorted, crossing her own arms as she leaned backwards on her chair, "And don't you have a job to do?"

Ino rolled her eyes, "The point is, I think you need to find someone. Hey, what about Uchiha Sasuke? You know, he's still hot and available." Ino said suggestively, "I wouldn't mind going for that ass." She licked her lips.

"Well, my name isn't Yamanaka Ino. And Sasuke's like my best friend! It would be kinda freaky if we started dating." Sakura protested, "Besides, there's nothing there except for platonic friendship."

"Then what about his brother?"

Now that was something Sakura had been watching. With a calm and totally gentle aura around him, Uchiha Itachi was a total enigma to her. She's only seen him a few times and only because she was invited over to Sasuke's place, and he was conveniently there as well. They've had small talk, but other than that, no other words were exchanged between them.

"If I could even get him to talk, I'd be happy." She groaned, laying her head on the table. She looked at Ino with her head still down, "Get me a coke."

"You dork." Was her immediate reply before grabbing one for Sakura and pouring it in a cup, "There are other people to bartend. You think about your love life, Sakura, and I'll get back to you on that."

"Alright Ino-chan." She said affectionately before swirling the glass container, watching the dark liquid twirl. Maybe it was a good idea to meet up with Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

"Otouto, the doctor said you'll recover in a few days." He said reassuringly, "Then you can go back to your matters."

"Who'll handle my part of the company while I'm sick? You don't even have a fucking secretary Itachi." He coughed, feeling retarded. It's been forever since he had stayed home because of a fucking disease.

"I'll find someone." He felt a migraine coming already. Who knew that losing his brother over a fever could cause so much damage?

"No, don't." He grabbed onto his brother's arm, "It's alright."

"Do you have something in mind Sasuke?" He raised an eyebrow, curious on what his little brother would want to say.

"Call my friend Haruno Sakura for me. Tell her that it's time for her to return the favor." Sasuke said, smirking.

* * *

"What…! You're sick Sasuke?" She was shocked. Her arrogant, cocky, I-never-catch-diseases friend had caught a fever, "Damn! Something's wrong with you."

"_…shut up._"

"Your voice is kind of off now that I think about it." She pondered, "So I guess it's pretty bad."

"_No shit Sherlock._" He said sarcastically, "_Hey, remember how I helped you do that big favor one time?_"

She groaned, "What about it?"

"_I need your help._"

* * *

"Your name is?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Haruno-sama, we were expecting you." Her present employees bowed in front of her, "Uchiha-sama has told us about you taking his place."

"Well, here I am." She said nervously, combing her hair back, "What's there to do?"

"Nothing really." She remembered that deep sultry voice. It sent shivers up her spine, "My little brother thought it convenient." He remarked.

She turned around to stare into piercing crimson orbs, "Uchiha-san. It's been awhile since I last saw you."

"Yes it has." He agreed, passing her, "Follow me." Inside his mind, he cursed. His brother knew that this Haruno Sakura had an effect on him. Just her quick glances at him made him shudder in pleasure.

He's had so many sweaty, sleepless nights. All of the dreams were of her twisting and turning, moaning in his bed. And Uchiha Sasuke immediately realized this when he noticed his older brother's intent stares at her curvaceous body. His younger brother believed that it was time he 'started to settle down with one female instead of four'. And he thought his best platonic friend Sakura could help Itachi.

"Uchiha-san…?" She was sort of confused as he stood there, not saying anything.

"Please call me Itachi." He replied smoothly, "For convenience."

She gave a small smile, "Then please call me Sakura, for convenience's sake." He nodded, stepping out of the elevator with the pink-haired vixen behind him, "So what am I to do?"

"Sasuke has informed me that you are especially trained as if you were meant to be a secretary." He said, continuing down the hall, "I suspect you are, and I will take my brother's advice. You are my secretary from now on while Sasuke is retired in his bedroom for the time being."

"Alright." She nodded, looking extremely determined.

He was a bit amused, "You seem…confident."

"Since this is the favor that I need to return, I'm willing to go all-out for him!" She said with a bright smile on her face.

He was a bit surprised by her sense of justice before letting out a low chuckle, "You are quite an interesting character Sakura."

She faltered a bit in embarrassment, "Well, I just want to help Sasuke out. It's not every day he asks me to do something for him. Besides, I owe him a lot." Her dark green eyes turned to a light emerald, "He's done so much for me, so it's only fair to return the favor."

"Then I'll help you with that."

"Thank you very much Itachi." She gave a soft smile, "I will do my best."

* * *

"I heard you're working at the Uchiha Corps.!" Ino said excitedly, pouring the usual for Sakura, "I can't believe it! Doesn't that mean you get to work along side…"

"Itachi? Yea." She took a sip of her coke, "Seems like Sasuke's really out of it right now. Last time I called him, he was throwing up into the toilet."

"Nasty." Ino said, a disgusted look on her face, "Hope he feels better."

"Yea," She shrugged, "But it's pretty smooth at the company. I don't see why Sasuke frets over it. It's a pretty easy job."

"You're just more experienced than he is." Ino's eyes twinkled, "How long have you been working there now?"

"Two weeks."

"And Sasuke still isn't recovered?" Ino said incredously, "That guy may not get sick often, but when he does, it sure is bad!"

"I know, huh?" Sakura laughed.

"Any improvement with our amazingly handsome Uchiha?" Ino teased.

Sakura turned bright red.

* * *

"You what…!" Sasuke choked on his medicine, "What the fuck! Two weeks and you're already that far? Damn it, Itachi, take things slower!"

"She tempted me."

"That's no excuse." He used his sleeve to wipe off the water on his mouth. His eyes narrowed, "Sakura's very sensitive."

"I noticed that." It was said suggestively.

"Not like that." He groaned, "I mean, her emotions! Her feelings! She's a really sensitive person!"

"It couldn't be helped. I wanted it, and she didn't back down." Itachi shrugged, "It was rather pleasing."

"…Care to tell me exactly what happened?"

"She was working, her skirt rose up more than usual, and I didn't hold back." He said bluntly, "Then we almost did it on my desk."

"…You are fucking messed up Uchiha Itachi."

"I know."

* * *

"Are you serious!" Ino screeched, "He almost fucked you on top of his desk?" Curious stares and glances were sent towards the two girls.

"Lower your voice will you?" Sakura hissed, "This is private!"

"My bad." Ino apologized before whispering heatedly, "Are you fucking serious? You guys almost did it on his desk! It's so kinky it makes me horny!"

Sakura slumped onto the table, "You're such a freak Ino."

"But…wow, I guess that means he likes you, too?"

"More like he wants my body."

"Well, that's no shock!" Ino gestured towards her friend's gorgeous body, "You filled up in all the right places! I'm jealous."

"Don't make me laugh." Sakura scoffed, pulling back her cherry blossom hair, "But whatever it is, I hope he comes clear soon. I don't like being left in the dark."

* * *

"Itachi, I'm done with the paper work you've given me." She placed it on his desk as he continued to type, his gaze completely focused onto the computer screen.

"Thank you." His eyes finally broke away from the screen to stare at her, "You've been fantastic help Sakura." Needless to say, the growing bulge under the desk was saying otherwise. They've been alone in the same room for at least an hour, and Itachi couldn't control himself already.

"Well, Itachi, I've been wondering…" She trailed off.

"…?" He urged her to go on with his questioning silence.

"Is there anything else you need?"

He chuckled.

She raised a brow.

What more did he need? What kind of a stupid question was that? He needed her. He wanted so bad to fuck her senseless right now, and he couldn't do it because he was bestowed with a kind nature. And it was pissing him off that he couldn't grab her across the desk and slam her against a wall.

"…Nothing." He said huskily. Damn it. He needed to get rid of this arousal.

"I think there's something wrong." Sakura persisted.

Suddenly, he got up, "You want to know what's wrong?" She was taken back by his sudden approach, "Let me tell you one thing." She continued to back up as he got up from his desk and started to calmly walk towards her, "It's been fucking pissing me off." She felt herself hit the door, and he left no room for her to escape. He locked the door behind her, "Can I fuck you yet?"

"Wha-mpfhh…" She was caught off-guard when his mouth bent down to meet hers. She struggled for a bit before slowly giving in to the hot kiss. She felt something wet slide across the bottom of her lip and she parted her mouth open to let his tongue slide in to play with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing her fingers to be entangled in his long onyx hair. She loosened the hair tie, and his hair fell loose. He continued to explore the inside of her mouth, enjoying every moment of it.

Then, they broke away from each other. Sakura gave a soft gasp, finally being privileged to breathe again. Itachi's eyes were half-opened as he continued to stare at her pouty red lips. His hand slowly trailed down the curves of her body, and she placed her hands to the front of his chest, untying his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

He trailed butterfly kisses down her neck, sucking and biting softly every now and then as she mewled at his gentle touch. She felt something hard press against her thighs, and she knew that it was his erection. A slight tinge of pink spread across her face, but she stripped him of his upper clothing.

He removed her shirt to reveal a black bra, and he looked at it with a hint of amusement, "What? I can't wear black?" She stammered, a bit embarrassed.

"No. It's sexy. Keep it."

* * *

"So you guys did it?" Sasuke said lazily, stretched out his bed, "How was it?"

"…She wasn't a virgin."

"You expected her to be?"

"…Yes. It would've been better for the taking."

"Sorry, but she's already done it with someone before." Sasuke remarked, remembering what happened a year ago, "Yea, already done it with someone. But was it good?"

"Satisfying. But I'm even hornier now." He combed his hair back, "Seems like once I have her, it makes me want her more." He licked his lips, "She tastes excellent."

"Keep that to yourself." Sasuke said, a bit aggravated, "That's my best friend you're talking about."

* * *

"You guys did it!" Ino screeched once more. And again, there were curious stares sent towards the two girls.

"Ino!" Sakura hissed.

"Okay, okay." She backed down, "My bad."

Sakura crossed her arms, "It was…like a spur of the moment thing."

"So it was just good sex?"

"Well, no, not really." Sakura admitted, "He did say something. And I know he means it."

"What did he say?"

"I love you."

* * *

"You told her you love her?" Sasuke growled, "Are you serious? You better mean it you bastard."

"I did."

The younger Uchiha relaxed a bit, but his eyes were still narrowed, "Really?"

"Yes, really. I plan to marry her."

"…WHAT?"

"I tend to marry her, make love to her three times a day, and have kids." Itachi repeated bluntly, "A man can't ask for that much?"

"You're serious about her?"

"Yes. I'm extremely serious about Haruno Sakura. She drives me crazy."

"…Damn it all. Never thought it would end up like this. My best friend and my older brother are fucking each other, and one's thinking about getting married." He blinked, "Fuck."

"It's not that shocking. How's your sickness?"

"Doctor says I'll be up in a few days." He grumbled, tossing the bed sheets aside, "I say I'm fine now."

"I believe you should listen to your doctor." Itachi said before standing up to leave the room, "Good day, otouto."

"Yea, yea." He ruffled his hair, watching the door close behind his brother. Sasuke started to think. Was it really a good idea to pair those two up?

* * *

Sakura stood in front of the office door and breathed in deeply. She let it out, and then knocked on the door before entering, "Itachi, I have the papers ready."

He immediately looked up at her, "Ah, Sakura. I've wanted to talk to you."

"Yes?" She was curious to what he would want, "What is it?"

"A date. Tonight at seven. Don't be late." He gave a small smirk before returning to work.

"Wait…where?"

"Meet me outside the company. I'll pick you up with my car."

* * *

"You like it?" Itachi watched her chew meaningfully on her food.

"It's delicious!" She replied with a bright smile, "Thank you for inviting me for dinner Itachi."

"My pleasure." He eyed how she slipped the fork into her mouth before innocently licking it. He imagined that mouth wrapping around something else, "What would you like to do after this?"

"Eh…? It doesn't matter to me." She averted her gaze away from him, a slight blush on her face, "What would you like to do?"

"Make love to you." She looked up, a bit startled, "If you don't mind, of course." He added, his elbow propped on the table, hand supporting his chin.

"Oh." She nervously brought her bangs behind her ears, "I don't mind."

"Good." A twinkle of mischief shone in his crimson eyes as he gazed into her emerald ones, "I'll make sure you don't regret it."

* * *

She felt him collapse on top of her before quickly rolling to the side, afraid to crush her under him. Sakura breathed heavily as he murmured, "Did you enjoy it?"

"…It was delightful." She wrapped her arms around his arm, laying her head at the crook of his neck, "Absolutely amazing. You're so experienced."

"Only for you." He chuckled, a smirk on his face, "Hey, Sakura."

"Hm?" She started to doze off a bit, tired from the events before, "What is it?"

"Marry me."

Her eyes shot open. She was wide awake again. She got up from the bed and looked at Itachi's muscled upper body, "…what?"

"Marry me." He repeated, his crimson eyes open, watching her every movement. It sounded more like a demand rather than a question.

"…why?" She didn't know what to say, "…why me?"

"Because I love you." He said bluntly, yet with an affectionate tone of voice, "Because I need you. Because you make me go crazy. Because I can't seem to get enough of you. Because I can never get you out of my head for a second."

Slightly shocked by the revelation, she tried her best to answer, "…I love you, too." Her two petite and soft hands reached for his large, yet smooth hand. She placed it onto her face, "Yes. I'll marry you."

"If you didn't, I would kill myself." Sakura gave a small and happy laugh before collapsing onto him once more, a smile spreading across her face, "Here." She felt something cold slip onto her engagement finger, and the smile grew bigger, "For you."

She squealed, "Itachi!" All he did was give a genuine laugh as she glomped him.

* * *

Sakura sighed dreamily, staring at the ring. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. Ino watched her friend in a daze, "So, you seem happy. Too happy. And you have a ring. You. Aren't. Telling. Me. Something."

"I'm engaged."

"Since when!" Ino yelled happily for her friend, "Oh my God, this is so exciting! My bestest friend is getting married! When did he propose?"

"It was kinda kinky." She gave a slight blush, "He told me after we made love to each other."

"Told you?"

"He didn't ask, he commanded it." Sakura giggled, looking at the diamond, "It's so pretty though."

"It is." Ino was a bit jealous, "You lucky girl!" She just laughed.

* * *

"You're getting married!" Sasuke was in total shock. It was a fucking miracle, "My older brother, Uchiha Itachi, wants to actually settle down? This is fucking amazing. Got to call parents now."

"Before you dial otouto, I have to warn you I'll be getting married in two months."

"Two months?" He was amazingly surprised now, "That early? You really are serious. It's kind of scary."

"It's scary for your brother to suddenly want to get married and have children?" Itachi asked, raising an eye brow, "That certainly is a shock."

"I can't believe it. It'll be on newspapers: Haruno Sakura Turns Uchiha Itachi To A Loyal Husband. Can't wait to see that on the front covers." Sasuke looked at his computer screen, "Seriously though, this is really creepy. I better e-mail mom and dad right now."

"Mother and father need to know so quickly?"

"You have no idea." The phone started to ring, "Woah. And I just sent the e-mail too." Itachi sighed.

**((END))**

A/N: I know it's a bad spot to end it, but I'll leave everything else to your imagination. Hope you enjoyed this long one-shot. I'm pretty happy that it came out this long.


End file.
